


We Could Never Be Ready

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [27]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	We Could Never Be Ready

Danny and Brian have made many enemies over the years. Many of them still follow them from their years from ninja training and academy, while others are much newer. The threat to their lives have shaped and changed their lives in ways that even they can’t even start to list. The couple have to have their guard up at all times, so moments like these are rare for them. 

Brian wasn’t one to admit that he was relaxed,but right now… In the glow of the summer afternoon light, reading a book while Dan is exploring the park…

It’s not too bad. 

The entire week had gone quietly, without much trouble, and the couple finally thought that maybe it would be safe to venture out into public again. The entire day was spent in a park close to their apartment, Brian trying his best to let his guard down and Danny absolutely bubbly. 

Danny picks up a flat stone, tosses it around, and makes a pathetic attempt at throwing it, but it ends up just fumbling out of his hand and he shoots Brian an embarrassed smile. 

Danny I really do think that it’s time to go back home- 

“It’s fine! Really, Brian,” Dan tries to joke around, but he can tell by the look on Brian’s face that being outside this long is placing strain on him. He crouches down next to Brian, and there’s a sad smile on his face. “I promise that it’s okay. Look around. No one here can hurt us, love.” 

Brian’s eyes instinctively scan around for the thousandth time that day. The only people there were old ladies feeding birds. He knew that Danny was right, and he knew that he really should try to adapt to normal life, but… his training prevented him. He was raised to be a killing machine, to be unkillable. To be always aware and alert. 

But for Danny? 

Just this once. 

And to Danny, it means the world. The small space between their faces goes silent, just their soft breathing and the sounds of the fast approaching dusk. 

Then a shrill scream. 

It makes Danny jump, and Brian is on his feet, a weapon in hand produced from somewhere in his uniform. Brian, without even giving it half a thought, places himself between Danny and the screaming, his head whipping around to try and find the new enemy that is threatening him. 

But… there wasn't anyone. No one dressed in all black ninja gear, no one fit enough to threaten them, no one who looked like they weren’t afraid to kill, no one glared at them with the hatred of a thousand hells. 

Danny slowly got to his feet, glancing around. The park was mostly empty now, save for the few birds that were just as curious at the sounds. 

“Brian, look.” Danny points over his shoulder, his voice quiet. Almost awed. Brian’s eyes instinctively follow to where Danny is pointing to. A camouflaged enemy? His heart is pounding and he tightens his grip around his small knife. It’s not much, and he’s not sure that he’ll be able to put up much of a fight if they were to be attacked. 

A small blue cloth is barely visible through the shin-high grass, and the screaming is definitely coming from the blanket. 

“It’s a baby.” 

It’s a trap. 

“Brian, look around! No one is around to set up a trap, and that baby literally showed up seconds ago! It might be hurt!” Danny immediately takes a step in the direction of the blanket, and Brian grabs him with his free hand and drags him back. 

Exactly. There’s no one here to set a trap. There’s no one here to just casually leave a baby around. Maybe we just didn’t notice it lying there.

Danny gives him a sour look, his eyes immediately going back to the bundle in the grass. 

“I want to help.” 

The sadness in his voice melts through a layer of Brian’s cold and mechanical mind. Brian has to relax. They’ve talked about this. 

I’ll go over and check it out. If there’s anything even remotely weird-

“We’ll leave.” Dan finishes his thought and keeps an eye on the baby, getting more and more worried by the second. Brian pauses before carefully making his way to the bundle in the grass, constantly on the lookout. He knows that it might be a little unnecessary, since Danny is sure to have his back, but instinct forces him to take extra measures. 

As he gets closer to the blanket, he notices that it is moving a little, and the screams are now a little bit more exhausted and weak. He peers over it, and a chubby little face and green eyes peer at him with burning curiosity. Immediately, her tiny pudgy hands are out, trying to grab for Brian. 

It’s a baby. 

Brian’s half shocked that it’s not a recording of a baby wailing, or a bomb. It’s a baby. A real baby. 

“Bring it over here, Brian.” Danny calls, still on high alert. Brian puts away the knife that he had in his right hand and gently wraps his hands around the blanket, careful to make sure that the baby doesn’t accidently fall out of it. 

How long has it been since he held a baby? She was so small, so unaware of the person that Brian is. She happily clung onto him, burying her face into the black fabric of his ninja uniform. Brian carefully carries her back to Danny, who cheerful studies her face. 

“We should try to find her mother, I’m sure she’s still around, isn’t she?” Danny starts to say. Brian hesitantly has to agree. This is a baby. Someone’s baby. He can’t just get emotional and steal a baby. 

But a small piece of paper flutters out of the blue blanket, and Brian catches it, holding the baby with just one hand. He looks up at Danny, who takes the baby, rocking her back and forth. Brian quickly unfolds the paper. 

Take care of her. Her name is Ashley.

The handwriting is undoubtedly her mother’s, and the short note makes Brian’s short temper flare up. What type of mother? What type of person?

Danny reads over his shoulder. 

“Oh. Her mother… they must have been like us.” he says in a hushed voice, like Ashley shouldn’t hear what they’re talking about. Brian shoots him a questioning look. “Poor. Not able to take care of a baby.” 

Brian looks at the baby. 

“We should take her to a shelter, or something. An orphanage? Are we allowed to do that?” Danny starts to work on something along the lines of a plan as to what to do with the baby. 

It’s logical. They can’t keep a baby. With enemies on their tails and their lack of money, the baby would probably be better off in an orphanage. 

But the way that her soft green eyes stared up at him. 

She didn’t see a murderer. She wasn’t afraid of him. 

She smiled at him. 

Can we keep her?

Danny’s surprised for only half a second, and he gives him a small smile. 

“Thank God. I didn’t want to leave her alone.” he smiles. “Yeah, let’s go home.”


End file.
